The invention concerns a device and a method for reducing in size and mixing of material.
These types of cutting, pulverising and/or mixing devices are required mainly in the laboratory area, for the most varied of uses. With differing materials, difficulties can occur because the material is repelled by the blade, for example, and not cut, or because the material is carried along by the blade and not cut, or because, for any other reason, the consistency of the material does not permit faultless pulverising or cutting and/or mixing. This applies mainly to fibrous, flakey or strip materials with low specific gravity and in a dry condition.